The Hidden Message
by danascully1
Summary: I am scully, the other characters you dont know are my friends(!^CHAPTER 4 NOW UP^!)
1. People From Her Past

The Hidden Message.  
  
Agent Evans waltzed into the FBI bureau smartly dressed in a long skirt and a smart light blue shirt. ''Hello, I'm here for an interview about the 'X- Files'." Dani stood towering over the receptionist. "If you could just sit over there and wait your turn." The receptionist pointed to where a group of nervous people sat waiting their turn. "Hi, are you here for the 'X-Files' interviews? Oh by the way my names Oriyelle". Oriyelle said in a very South Carolina accent. "That's why I'm here, my names Dani. Are you from south Carolina?" Dani asked. "How did you know that? Hang on did you go to St. Adams higher university?" Oriyelle seemed puzzled. "Don't you remember me? We shared a room for five years." Dani sounded offended. "Dani, Dani Evans? Oh my, I didn't recognise you in a skirt"! Oriyelle screamed as Dani clamped her hand around Oriyelle's mouth. "Sush, we have to be quiet whilst the other interviews are going on." Dani let go of Oriyelle as someone very familiar opened the door to the interviews. "Agent Oriyelle Smith, your turn. Please leave you coat out here but bring everything else." I said as I kept the door open for Oriyelle. I closed the door and sat down at my desk. The one that I used to share with Mulder and all his stuff. "Scully, do you remember me?" Oriyelle said as she started rummaging through her bag. "I'm very sorry but my memory's not all that good." I knew the face but I couldn't remember her. God dam you ALIENS!!! "I'm Oriyelle, we used to go have R.E together at school, why don't you like aliens that much?" Oriyelle handed me a school photo and looked at me with a cheeky smile which hit me in a vision. It made me remember a lesson of R.E. "Firstly was our R.E's teacher called Miss Charpmen and how the hell do you figure that I don't like aliens?" I screamed. Thank God the walls in here were sound proof. "Yes it was Miss Charpmen and sometimes I can hear peoples thoughts." Oriyelle said as I finally remembered that she had been studying Telepathy when we were at school. "Wow, that was really amazing.. Oh yes sorry back to the interview. Have you ever committed and why do you want to work here?" Oh God I missed Mulder, I wonder where he is."No I have never committed a crime and I would like to work here to solve all the unsolvable 'X-Files'." Oriyelle beamed. The next bit I was not expecting. "Dana, you need to interview Dani Evans." My secretary opened the door. After I had caught up with Oriyelle, swapped numbers and finished interviewing Agent Evans I started for my door and was stopped half way by something I couldn't explain. "Don't be afraid Scully. I think I know where Mulder could be. If you don't try to get in touch with me then everyone's life could be in danger." I heard Oriyelles voice in my head as I then heard someone or something fighting for their life. "Hold on Oriyelle"! I screamed as I literally punched in her number. "Oriyelle where is Mulder? You have to tell me." I was now terrified for Mulders safety and also the safety of our son William. "Listen to me carefully, give your son to someone you know and trust. Don't worry about Mulder and meet me at the Café Stano on Fifth Avenue at 10:00 am tomorrow. Don't be late. Make sure that no one follows you; I have to go.."The line went dead. I put my cell phone away as I ran out of my office avoiding all the stares. that is until I ran into Skinner. "Scully what's wrong, you look scared. Sit down. Please tell me what is going on." Skinner pleaded as I broke down into tears and confessed all about the interview with Oriyelle right up to the moment I ran into him. "Dana, this could be a trap. Where do you have to meet her?" Skinner grabbed my arm as I tried to turn away. "Scully please. I need to know!" Skinner let go of my arm slightly. "I'll call you when I get to my apartment. Not here, I need time to think." Skinner let go of me and walked me to my car. I got in my car and raced not to my apartment but to Monica's.*BANG*THUMP**THUMP**THUMP* Monica opened the door. "Scully it's 3am what are you doing here"? I noticed Monica clinging onto the blanket wrapped around her. "Monica what's wrong, come back in. Whoever it is can leave. Tell them if it matters to come back in the morning." I recognised John' voice as Monica blushed sheepishly. "I'll come back at a..ahem.more convenient time." I started walking away. "Dana it's not as it seems. John was only rubbing massage oil on my back. Monica turned to see John coming out of the bedroom dressed. "Hi Dana come in. Monica will go get changed and then we can discuss what's on your mind." John let me in and closed the door. I sat on the sofa and waited for Monica to come back. "So Dana, what's up?" John asked as Monica sat on the sofa next to me so I was in between them. "Mulder might still be alive and I don't know wheteher to believe the source." I grabbed a tissue and covered my eyes. "Who's the source?" Monica asked as I wiped my eyes. After telling the story for the second time Monica spoke. " I think she's telling lies. If it helps go along with your gun and we'll follow undercover. She hasn't seen us so she won't know who we are." John pulled out his pack of cigarettes that Monica took off him and put them on the table. "Ok, say you meet her and learn 'where' Mulder is. You go there and get caught in a trap. What then?" John continued with the third degree. " I won't get caught, John I know that your concerned but I'll be fine. I'll even wear a tracker so that you know where I am. That way if I'm in trouble then you know where I am to be rescued from." I plucked out a tiny transmitting device and pinned it to my shirt. Then I gave John and Monica device signals so that they could pick up my signal. "Dana what about William. Surely you can't be thinking about taking him with you?" Monica looked at me as if I were crazy. "No, I'm going to ask two people that I trust very dearly to look after my son." I hoped that they would figure that it was them that I was planning to ask. "It's wise to leave your son with your mom and Bill." John put his arm round me. Okay so this might take a little longer than I originally thought. " What I'm trying to say is will YOU two look after my son?" In my mind I could only hope that they would say yes. "Of course we will Dana. Sorry for the third degree." John stroked my hair. "Thanks, I'll bring him over with some of the usual things needed around nine ish, if that's ok. Give you some time alone." L knew that earlier they were lying about the massage oils so I quickly said my goodbyes and got up to leave. "See you later Dana. Be careful please?" Monica asked me with a hint of concern in her voice. "Bye you two see you later." I said as I closed the door and hurried down the hall to the stairs. I hurried down faster and faster as I realised that I was being followed, I grabbed my gun and took the safety off and spun around. "Put your hands where I ca.." I screamed as I then realised who it was. "Agent Scully please don't shoot me, I haven't done anything wrong." One of the Agents from the interviews yelled as I put the safety on my gun and put the gun back in my starp. 


	2. A little Help From Friends

The Hidden Message. Part 2.  
  
"It's special Agent Scully. What the hell were you doing following me for the past 4 flights of stairs"? I yelled as I smartened out my jacket. "I had to warn you, don't leave your child with Special Agent Dogget and Special Agent Reyes. They will be in danger. Please don't go. If you don't believe me then wait here with behind here." Dani Evans grabbed my hand and as the time passed by I soon realised that we had been waiting 10 minutes. "I'm going." I started to get up but Dani Evans pulled me down. "Wait, look." Dani pointed to the door of John's and Monica's that we had climbed those 4 flights of stairs earlier. There I could see 4 people dressed in masks. I whispered something that I cant repeat again into Dani's ear and just before they had time to knock on the door we emerged in front of them with our guns ready to fire. "Hold it right there! Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly." I held my gun tight as they slowly followed my orders. "The child must die. It is not one of us. We sent it as a blessing to you. It turned to be more different than we thought." The 4 hung their heads in shame. "What are you on about and who are you"? I said as I noticed that they were holding onto someone's arm. The person looked very familiar. Then it struck me! All the rest were wearing tight black clothes whilst the last one being held onto was wearing loose blue jeans and a red turtleneck that looked dirty. "Drop the floor and put your hands out in front of you and no funny stuff!" I aimed my gun very carefully as they dropped to the floor being very co- operative. "You the one in the blue jeans and the red turtleneck stand up!" The person slowly stood up. The person was the exact height of Mulder. I walked over and pulled off the mask. "Mulder it's you!" I screamed as I hugged my partner. "Scully, I have missed you very dearly. Please help me escape." He finished as the 3 guys left now surrounded me. Mulder steeped back and joined the others. The 4 including Mulder all drew out their guns and took off the safety switches. I screamed as I closed my eyes and spun around shooting hoping that if I shot Mulder then it would be in the leg so that I could get him treated. I fired 4 shots. I opened my eyes and saw the 3 guys dead. Then I remembered that I had fired 4 bullets, I ran to mulder and slipped on something slippery. "What the hell?" As I realised I had slipped on blood coming from where mulder now lay. I screamed and ran shuffled over to Mulder. I turned him over to see how badly he was hurt. "Oh CRAP! Oh mulder, I'm so sorry Mulder..are you ok?" I stopped as I realised that the blood was coming from his chest. Hang on, it couldn't be Mulder. Unless he has blue goo for blood. "Who are you and where's Mulder!" I pressed my hand on the bullet wound as Dogget and Monica came running out. " Scully why'd you shoot Mulder?" John screamed as he started running over to where I was kneeling. Suddenly John toppled and fell on the same stuff that I had fallen on. "What the hell is this stuff?" Monica said as she picked up some of the stuff. "Take this you.must find.Mulder and.meet Orieyelle.don't let.them out.of your.sight." The weird Mulder's breathing started getting choppy. "NO! Don't die! Where is Mulder?" I shouted at the weird Mulder. "Go to. Orieyelle show.her this." He handed me a piece of folded paper and then took his last breath. I put the paper in my pocket. All of a sudden the bodies around me started bursting into bright blue flames. "Oh no, I've got to go. P lease don't open your door unless I tell you to." I picked up my gun and put in a new cartridge. After putting my gun away I ran down the flights of stairs that I had just ran back up to check out what Dani had said. I walked out of the building and jumped in my car. I headed to Fifth Avenue. I got out and locked my car door whilst walking to the café I realised I was slightly early. I sat down and ordered a strong black coffee. At 10:05 Orieyelle walked in and sat down opposite to me. I had finished my coffee earlier and was starting to feel tired again. I handed her the piece of paper and explained about the weird Mulder and his friends. We both ordered our coffees and our food. It then arrived; I quickly took a large sip of my coffee and set it down. "How did you know they were up to no good?" She stirred her coffee and took a sip. "For starters they were all dressed in black clothes with masks and secondly a friend of yours by the name of Dani Evans warned me." I picked up my muffin and took a huge bite out of it. I must have been hungrier than I thought. "This is the second piece of the puzzle Dana. Altogether there are 4 pieces. Once all the pieces are put together then you will be able to find Mulder. The first led me to you, the second to another places and so on until he can be found. These were created by Aliens to disguise where he is. You must find him as soon as possible." Orieyelle put down her coffee. "You must learn their language and teach Mulder to speak English again." Orieyelle took a bite out her cream beagle. I was about to ask her something but my phone went off. The number was A.D Skinner's. "Oh nuts, it's Skinner. He doesn't know I'm here so keep quiet a second. Hello, yes sir. No, I didn't go to meet Orieyelle Smith. I'm in a café with John and Monica. Sorry but Monica went to the loo's and John's just taking our orders. See you bright and early on Monday morning sir.' That fooled him. Ok so what language will he be speaking?" I looked into her bright blue eyes. 


	3. Trouble with connections

The Hidden Message. Part 3.  
  
"Well. he will.be talking. in Alienish. You will have to learn my skills of reading minds and talking in Alienish. Then you will have to decipher the puzzle out to find the next piece of the puzzle." Orieyelle sipped her coffee and set it down. I looked at the next piece and picked it up off the table. Suddenly as in a vision, I was sat at a table.one I'd seen before. Someone had turned it over and there in the middle of the table was the next piece of the puzzle. I snapped out of it and put the piece of the puzzle back on the table immediately. "You felt that too? Wow. Do you know where that is?" She put her hands on the table and looked at me questionably. I could hear her voice in her head thinking about how I knew how to read minds but she dismissed it as she thought it was wearing off onto me. "I know someone's name from the vision but I couldn't see her face properly. Her name was Julietana. She was blonde and had green eyes. She's the one that kidnapped Mulder." I said as I brushed the strand of hair out of my eye. I couldn't help feeling lost. "That's her name and you must be wary of her. She may seem innocent and young but she is 291 years old and has a very bad temper. She has a lot of bodyguards all wearing really tight trousers." Orieyelle halted as I opened my mouth. "Humm. sounds different." I liked the sound of this but I knew that there would be a catch. "You think right. They have the ability to kill anyone by sight, that's why you must not look into their eyes for more than 5 seconds or you will die." She frowned as I realised she had finished her coffee. She handed me the piece of puzzle, which I slipped into my pocket of my coat. "Thank-you for your help, don't worry I will be careful and find Mulder." I waved as I ran out of the café and unlocked my car. I started my engine and pulled out into the lane. There was hardly any traffic on the roads as I felt myself being drawn to Mulder's apartment. I stopped my car and buttoned up my coat before getting out. I locked my car and locked my car and looked up to Mulder's Apartment windows and felt a trickle down my cheek. "I hope I do find you Mulder or this rush of emotions are going to be torture for me." I called out for no reason. I made my way to the entrance and stepped in. After what seemed forever climbing the endless flights of stairs because the lifts were out I finally reached Mulder's apartment. I picked my way through his junk and headed straight to the table. I upturned it causing paper work to go flying everywhere. I knelt down and felt around the table. I pulled off a thin piece of wood revealing the next piece of the puzzle. I gently peeled it off being careful no to rip my only chance to find Mulder. I felt different as I sat on Mulder's sofa.. alone. I knew that I only had one more piece of the puzzle to find Mulder's whereabouts. The only problem is that I know that this will be the hardest bit to find. I get and brush the dust on my suit. I leave his apartment not knowing if I will ever return again, so I quickly decide to head over to Monica's. I gently knock on the door so that if William is asleep then I might not wake him. I ended up waiting five minutes before I decided to knock again, this time louder, which woke up William sending him into a crying fit. I hear glass smashing and instantly know something is wrong. I have to get in somehow but I remembered telling Monica to double lock the door. "Hang on William, mummy's here. Hang on." I yelled out as I grabbed my gun and fired at the lock. I kicked the door a few times and on the fourth try it flew open crashing into something behind it. I ran through the darkness to the spare room to find my son nowhere in sight. "Monica, John. Where are you? Where's my son?" I ran into the main bedroom to find William in his carrycot screaming his head off. I lunged to grab him as I felt a sudden weight on me. The 'thing' punched me in the face and the chest. I fell to the floor as the pain was overpowering. The last thing I saw before it all went dark was something snatching my son into their grasp. "Scully, wake up.GET UP DANA PLEASE! Why wont you wake up?" John tried, I knew he tried but I felt my self slipping into the nightmare that started getting me at night. Never giving me one nights sleep.  
  
My nightmare is my death. I'm crying in my dream from what could have happened . Thinking someone had tried to grab my son but being mistaken. Me being overprotective and for good reasons. They could come for me at any time like they came for Mulder and my son before so many times. It's scary realising that I may never see Mulder, the person that I've felt something forever since the first time I walked into the 'X-Files' office hidden in the basement. I might never get to tell him how much I care for him, this love bottled up for so long has to be released. I woke up to feel disorientated but this time it was different. It felt like I hadn't woken up at all. I knew I had woken up as I could hear and see what was going on. Monica was crying, but my vision was all blurred so I wasn't entirely sure who was who. I tried shuffling or even moving to let them know that I was alive but I couldn't move! The next thing I felt was scary. I felt like there was a heavy force on my chest and then a sudden rush of air into my mouth. I soon realised that I was dying; John must have been doing CPR as I then felt my heart kick in. "She's got a heart beat! Scully, can you hear me? Monica, phone an ambulance now please!" John screamed.  
  
Georgetown Memorial hospital 6:15 AM. "Do you know what your name is?" A person in blue uniform asked me as she removed the oxygen mask. "Dana.. where.am.I?" I managed to say as I realised my voice sounded rough. It was like I had just had ice rammed down it, painful to say the least. "Georgetown memorial hospital. Do you want to see your visitors?" The nurse said as she checked my IV drip. I nodded and she opened the door to Monica holding William and John slowly walking in behind. "How are you Dana? We brought you some choccies." Monica said as she sat down on the chair whilst gently rocking William to keep him asleep. "Feeling like I just had a beating and lost major. Why am I here?" I sounded drunk as my words were slurred from the painkillers. "Lets see if you can remember anything from last night shall we?" Monica said as she adjusted the corner of my blankets. "The last thing I can remember is going round yours, hearing glass smash, being knocked to the floor and something grabbing my son." I looked at my son as I realised my hand was starting to itch a little. My eyes started getting tearful as I finally realised how close I came to losing my son. "I'm so sorry Dana. I thought you were someone trying to kidnap William." John backed further away and hung his head in shame. "What do you mean? I heard glass smashing and I called out to you. William started crying so I shot the lock in. I thought someone was trying to break in and kidnap my son." Monica handed me a tissue as I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. "Hang on! Where were you when all of this was going on?" I tried sitting up but decided not to as the pain killers were starting to rub off. "I had just turned on the shower and I realised that I had forgotten shower gel so I went to get it but I accidentally knocked off the glass by the sink. John had just gone off to get something from the shops so I started getting rid off the glass. The next thing I knew, I heard gunshots and William crying. John came running in and then there was a loud thud. I picked up William so that I could try to settle him." Monica finished and stroked William's hair so that it was smooth again. "I'm so sorry Dana. I kept thinking that someone had come to take William away. John wiped his eyes, he looked petrified. 


	4. What Love Makes You Do

The Hidden Message. Chapter 4.  
  
I felt myself returning to normal as I realised how high a dosage of morphine I must have been on. I noticed a dull pain in my abdomen but shrugged it off as nothing. The pain was getting worse and worse as I began thinking that this level of pain could not be happening. I doubled over in pain causing Monica to scream, as she must have thought that my heart was going from earlier.  
  
I still had the thermometer in my mouth so I spat it out onto the bed. "Where's the nurse? I need more painkillers.. the pain.. please"! I screamed as the pain intensified. I startled William so much that he jumped and started crying. Monica took him out and John buzzed the nurse who came running in. "Lets just see where the pain is as we can't just give you more painkillers without knowing what's wrong." The nurse gingerly prodded my abdomen causing a spasm of pain. I punched her and curled up tightly into a ball screaming. "Found the pain." She said as she rubbed her arm. "Nurse, what's wrong with her." John pulled the nurse away and sat her down. "Well she could be suffering from a heavy blow to the abdomen but I think its very unlikely she would be in that much pain in her abdomen, appendicitis is a possibility or even a complicated pregnancy." The nurse smartened her coat and got up to give me some painkillers.  
  
"What! Firstly she's not been hit in the abdomen, secondly she had her appendix out when she was a child and thirdly she was told that she couldn't have kids but somehow managed to have the child that my partner is holding outside this room." John stepped back as he realised that he was now nearly giving the nurse a heart attack.  
  
The nurse came over to me and gave me a small dose of painkillers, which I was thankful for. "I need to talk to Dana alone a second please." She shooed John out of the door and pulled the curtain round. "Dana, do you know if you could be pregnant?" She looked at my monitors and then back to me. "Well, a year ago I went to have IVF treatment because the doctors said that I was infertile. I had been dating my partner for 3 months at that time. However, before the IVF could begin I felt emotional so I got a pregnancy test and it confirmed my suspicions. I don't know if I could be pregnant." I imagined Mulder sitting on my couch holding our son. "Ok then, I'll just prepare a scan for you." She left to get things prepared. Five minutes later she returned with the scanner and gel. "This is going to be slightly colder than usual as some idiot helper put it in the fridge. Sorry if it's a little cold." I gasped in shock as she smeared it on my abdomen. After the she had left the room I realised what had just happened. John and Monica came back in with William asleep in his travel cot. "So what did the nurse have to say then?" John sat down and placed William carefully down on his lap. "Umm.I don't know how to say this. It's slightly embarrassing." I pulled the blanket tighter around me. "What do you mean?" John said as he smartened his tie. "Well I'm waiting for my test results to come back." I felt the redness rising in my cheeks. "Oh Dana, you can't be. I thought your cancer wouldn't come back." Monica took a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "No, no, no, no. It's not that. It's just that I could be pregnant. Mulder may be a father again but he might never know because he might not even be alive." I pulled a handful of tissues and covered my eyes. I felt the pain in my heart worsen. John's phone rang as he started getting up. "Sorry about this Dana. Hello, yes. Who is this? Ok one second please." John put his hand over the phone and turned to me. "It's for you. It's Skinner, says your phones off." John laughed and handed me the phone. I politely shooed Monica and John out because I felt that something wasn't right. "Hello...Skinner? It's Dana, can you here me sir? Walter?" I listened carefully as I could hear muffled talking. The next bit startled me. "Marry me, do you love me?" Skinner didn't sound like himself. "Skinner, I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I'm in love with someone else. His name's Mulder." The secrets out the bag now, no one else knew that I loved Mulder, not even he knew. "That's ok, but can you do me one favour please...?" Skinner coughed. ""Sure, what do you need"? I thought the line went dead but Skinner answered. "Marry me, I love you too Dana!" I almost fainted when it was Mulder's voice that answered. "Mulder is that really you!? Oh my god, yes"! I felt my eyes start getting tearful. "I'm here with Skinner at your apartment, where are you?" I then realised at how dumb I had been. Skinner and Mulder didn't know we were in hospital. "Ummm..I'll be there in 20 minutes tops. I love you." I hung up the phone and hobbled out of the hospital bed. "Oh, crap! Goddammit this hurts!" I yelled as I tried bending over. I realised it was less painful to pick things off the floor with the crutches by my bed.  
  
Monica and John came rushing in to find me in my pj's trying to lift my shirt off the floor. "What are you doing! Get back into bed scully!" John ran over to me but I held out the crutch, pushed him away and drew the curtains. I put my shirt and trousers on and pulled the electronic apparatus off me. I opened the curtains to be met with Dogget. 


End file.
